Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle derailleur that displaces a chain between a pair of bicycle sprockets using an electric actuator.
Background Information
Many bicycles are provided with a drivetrain that allows the rider to changing a gear ratio for transferring power from the pedals to the rear wheel. Often the drivetrain uses one or more derailleurs to change the gear ratio. A front derailleur is mounted to the bicycle frame adjacent to front sprockets to shift a chain laterally between the front sprockets, while a rear derailleur is mounted adjacent to a hub of the rear wheel to shift the chain laterally between rear sprockets. Recently, some bicycles have been provided with a derailleur that is moved by an electric actuator to make riding easier for the rider. Typically, a rider operates a shifter to actuate the electric actuator of the derailleur to perform a shifting operation.